


Katherine, His Rose

by ComingandGoingByBubble



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComingandGoingByBubble/pseuds/ComingandGoingByBubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legend has it that Katherine runs along the hallway of the Long Gallery and shrieks for Henry's forgiveness every night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katherine, His Rose

She runs every night.

She's been running ever since she placed her own head upon that block for the last time. She runs along the hall of the Long Gallery court each night, and pounds on the door. She pounds with her fists and screams and shrieks his name. She waits for an answer, a sign of forgiveness, and a sign of his love.

Her cries are heard throughout the chapel, they pierce through the night air. All she wants is to speak with him, she knows that once she speaks to him that everything would be alright, everything had to be alright.

Her naïve foolish self has believed that he will be merciful on her.

"Please, Henry I need to speak with you!" she shrieks, "It's Katherine! Please, Henry it's me Katherine!"

Her blows to the door echo throughout the chapel, and Katherine collapses against the doors sobbing.

At least this time, she thought to herself, there are no guards to drag me away.

She looks around the empty chapel for him, for anyone.

But no one was or ever will be there. No one will be there to be a friend to her, or an enemy.

She cries for her losses. Her loss of her title, her position, her beauty and youth, and more importantly the love of her king.

"Henry, please," she whimpers, "I am your rose, I am your sweet rose without any thorns. Don't cast me away!"

Her pleas were carried off into silence. Katherine suddenly realizes that no one would answer. No one was here anymore… not anyone that would care about her.

She has seen the people who come here each day with their flashing devices and their brochures.

She knows that these are not the people of her time; she knows that her time has been long gone and forgotten about.

But even still Katherine cannot let go of what happened in the past.

And so every-night even if no one can see her and no one cares, she runs… and she will never stop.

For she is his Queen, and as a King he will be merciful on her.

"I love you," she whispers as she slowly fades away into nothing but a memory, into nothing but another wife to him.

Queen Katherine Howard, the 5th Wife of King Henry IIV who was nothing more than a rose without any thorns…


End file.
